


Not This Time

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Hopeful Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I interpreted 5x05 as betrayal, Implied furture forgiveness, M/M, Mild Blood, Reconciliation, Tags Are Hard, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Takes place after the events of 5x05. After everything they said to each other, Oswald had betrayed him again. A furious Edward Nygma breaks into city hall again to get revenge on the Penguin. But this time Oswald's words won't mean a thing.





	Not This Time

He'd broken back into city hall with one goal in mind: kill Penguin. He stormed towards his target, blade glinting as it caught the light. Oswald staggered back away from him, arms outstretched before him, eyes wide with fear.

"Ed, what are you doing?!"

"I'm honoring my promise, Oswald." Edward soothed.

"What?! I-I don't understand!" Oswald cried.

"I told you. The day I kill you, I will look you in the eye as I do it." Edward explained callously, gripping the dagger in his hand, "Unlike you, I _keep_ my promises."

"You're going to kill me." Oswald breathed, closing his eyes in defeat. He knew why this time and he knew he deserved it.

_"Grab Nygma. They want him, not me."_

Oswald sighed, "You heard that?"

"That's right, Oswald. I heard you give me up to save yourself. I always knew you would. You broke your promise as my friend... so that makes you my enemy."

As Edward closed the distance between them, Oswald made no move to back away this time. He knew he deserved this. Edward grabbed him roughly, fingers twisting in his hair. He yanked Oswald's head back to glare into ice blue eyes, his dagger aimed over the man's heart. Oswald twitched but otherwise remained still. His breath came out in frantic gasps. His heart pounded in his chest as he gazed into Edward's furious brown eyes. 

"You're right, Ed. I'm not your friend." Oswald mourned, tears falling, "Do it."

"You think I won't? You think you can use your crocodile tears to manipulate me?!" Edward sounded hysterical, his hands were shaking.

Edward was hesitating. _Just do it!_ Oswald pressed himself forward, hissing in pain as the tip of the blade broke skin. He knew he deserved this. Ed was bewildered. 

"What are you doing?!"

Oswald grit his teeth and pushed further. He felt cold metal sinking in, pain bright and shrieking for him to stop. He couldn't hold back his agonized yelp, but continued forcing himself into Ed's dagger. 

Suddenly he was thrown backward. The impact sent the breath out of him as he landed sprawled on his back. He heard the clang of Edward dropping his weapon. Dazed, Oswald gingerly lifted himself into a sitting position and stared up at Ed. The man was staring at his own blood soaked hands in confusion.

"It's never going to end, is it?" 

Edward's hoarse query startled Oswald. He hadn't expected it and he didn't know what to say. It did seem they were destined to repeat this cycle. Broken promises, betrayals and revenge, over and over again. What could he possibly say to that? After everything he'd ever done to Edward and everything Edward had done to him... any words would be meaningless.

"Would you believe me if I told you I meant you no harm?" Oswald sighed.

"They would've _killed_ me if I'd let you turn me in!"

"No! You were innocent! I _knew_ you were innocent, Ed. It was only a matter of time before Jim figured it out as well."

"You think that makes it okay?" Edward demanded.

"..." Oswald faltered, "No, but..."

_But what? How could he make Edward understand? He couldn't._

"You're right. I failed you as a friend and I can't say it won't happen again. I may hurt you again, but I _never_ stopped caring." Oswald tried to explain.

"That's not enough, Oswald!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! That is why I told you to do it!" Oswald spat, shaking with emotion.

Edward stood stunned by the outburst.

"Ed, I know I'm... And I've proven I can't change! So just get on with it!" Oswald's voice broke into sobs, "I'm tired of being alone."

They were both so broken. Beyond redemption. What each had done to the other was unforgivable. This time it was Oswald, but last time it was Ed. Over and over. A vicious circle. And they always ended up alone. _But not this time._

Edward extended his hand down towards Oswald. Oswald sniffled. He looked at the offered hand baffled then back up to read Ed's expression.

"Get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself." Edward ordered sternly.

Oswald scowled but did as he was told. He took Edward's hand and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. He didn't know what would happen next and frankly he was beyond caring. Oswald meant what he said to Ed. He was so tired.

"So we're agreed it's my turn for revenge?" Edward questioned, locking eyes with Oswald, "Good. Then you better not betray me again... not until I betray you."

Oswald swallowed hard, not sure he'd understood what he was hearing. Then it clicked. He gaped at Edward in disbelief, relief, adoration. So many emotions rushing through him, too complex to fully take in for just a single moment. Unthinking, Oswald rushed forward, wrapped his arms around Edward, and held him tight. He knew he didn't deserve this.

Edward huffed, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

Oswald stumbled back, hands hovering unsure. He didn't know what to do with himself after letting his emotions overwhelm him like that. He glanced up at Ed to gauge his reaction. But rather than being met with the sneer he expected, Oswald saw Ed's features had softened. 

"Not yet." Edward clarified.

A small smile played across Oswald's lips, his heart welling with gratitude. He was being granted another chance. He wouldn't be left alone this time. He knew he didn't deserve this. But he would do everything he could to become someone who did deserve it.


End file.
